Pure Heart and Pomegranate
by rhiannonstorm
Summary: Just my go at Persephone and Hades.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Persephone walked the well-beaten paths slowly, allowing her mind to turn over its concerns in private. These moments alone had become some of the most important of her entire life, and at nineteen she had a deep wish to be a ten year old again, or even the ever-restless fifteen year old that still couldn't appreciate real personal troubles. These days it seemed she had a good many strange and disturbing thoughts to keep her preoccupied. Not least of these was a question of her purpose, her place. It seemed that there was so little about her that was… She struggled to find the right word, the word that would capture the pain in her breast, the storm in her thoughts. _Original? _No that wasn't a good fit, but close, so very close… _Unique? _Her steps came to a halt as she considered the truth of that word. While there were indeed many other problems her mind was turning over, the idea of not having anything particularly new to offer to anyone or anything was one of the more crushing variety. She was unique in being a Goddess of the Earths birthing, but she failed to see how she was more than a pale version of her lovely, Earth-mother who commanded the Earth's bloom with or without her.

The sun was setting and though alone in the woods, she was not afraid of the strange shadows the dusk brings. After all, she was a goddess of the growing Earth, was spiritually bonded to the land and knew her surroundings well. She also knew her mother, and while Demeter was wise enough to give her daughter space, she was also cautious enough to keep her within safe bounds. If something went amiss, someone would hear and come to her aid. As it was, Persephone simply wanted to sink down by a large tree and never move again. She was not entirely certain how this heart-sickness had come over her, but come it had and she found it a consuming companion. Those who knew her best were worried deeply and she knew that with her mother it went quite a bit farther than mere worry. Demeter was very close to distress.

Lightly sandaled footsteps carried her to the tree that she favored so, and not for the first time she found solace among the large roots that jutted from the ground. She allowed herself to be cradled on this venerable ancient of the forest, and thanked it from her heart for the solace the old tree granted her. Persephone had never known herself to be so entirely self-absorbed and felt disgust for all of the pity she carried for herself. Tears that rolled down her cheeks were wiped away, only to have more trail down her face that failed to be contorted with sobs. _What is my purpose? Can I do anything that someone is not equipped to do better or more fully? Why do I feel so lonely? Why am I not grateful for my place with my mother and all those who love me? I am grateful. No you're not or why would any of this matter? Why do I feel so dissatisfied – so needing in my own skin? _There her thoughts just stopped. This was one thing she at least knew part of the answer to.

In the past few years she had felt an awakening in herself even as her body had begun its natural transformation from child to adult. It was tension, and aching… Having tentatively explored the aching in her lower body she had found herself on a precipice of a pleasure so clear that it seemed likely to hurt her the first time. Intrigued, she was also covered in guilt because she knew that somehow this was tied to the act of coupling. That was something she knew even less about if that was possible and she never could say how she made the connection except maybe for instinct.

Being a chaste Goddess, she felt shame and to her even greater frustration, she had a fear of men. She knew that her mother did not wish to reside at Olympus in order that she might avoid the influence of some of their goings-on, and while she saw the majority of her family often enough, her and her mother's home was here on the lovely island Demeter had chosen for their home. Persephone had the small comfort of having never been attracted to the Gods or men she found herself with on occasion, perhaps partly through her fear, but this was the root of another problem. Once she had been content to be by herself, to work her spiritual rituals with Gaia and to make an oath to the earth she loved that she would be chaste as Athena and Artemis; she would be the dutiful daughter. Now she felt wretched. Her jaw dropped in shock as she considered that maybe she wanted love the way that Aphrodite knew it, and not only as the Goddess of love knew it, but as so many seemed to. Demeter had even known such love, and the accompanying acts. Maybe she wanted a husband of her own. What would a womb heavy with child feel like? A Goddess of birth who would never give birth… She gasped in fear at her own traitorous thoughts as the sobs finally took over and wracked her body till her ribs felt like breaking. Thus the sun that had been hanging low in his sky finally disappeared and left Persephone to her first inclination. She lay in the lap of the silent, green elder, and did not move as the night fell, but simply remained as she was.

As the night bound ever tighter to her aerie domain, Demeter chose to go after her girl herself. Her heart was breaking for the pain that Persephone was undoubtedly in, though up to now she had chosen to maintain her silence hoping that in time it would resolve. Her daughter was a private creature with her concerns and did not like the idea of burdening anyone with them and so kept them tightly and pathetically locked in her generous heart till she had herself made peace. Then and only then did Persephone divulge the thoughts she had kept so secret… when they had been resolved and no longer had the power to concern anyone. Demeter had once known her to be an open child with any and all problems, and she had enjoyed all of the small confidences that had been made with such somber attitude. As her child had grown however, her thoughtful nature led her to the conclusion that she was perhaps burdening those she loved best with selfish problems and so had decided to fight her battles alone. Demeter had tried to convince her that such reticence was unnecessary, and that her ears and heart were open, but sweet Kore only smiled and nodded as she kept her silence and patiently bore her trials. She had been nearly seventeen then, and now at nineteen her sweet nature was almost completely refined. She was unfailingly kind, maintained openness with the natural world so that its energy was always about her. Her skills were amazing and guided by a strong urge to help, and give joy as well as peace. There were beautiful flowers and lovely green things always to be found growing in the places where loss had happened, whether the ones lost were dear or not. Persephone wanted no one to be unremembered and felt it a cruelty for some graves to have decoration and others to lie plain. She adorned them equally as she knew of them. Her mother smiled at the thought and inwardly rejoiced at having such a daughter, even as her heart ached once more for the thing that was plaguing her now. Whatever it was, it was far worse than any pain she had ever seen on her daughters face before. Persephone was in agony, and the silence had to break once and for all.

So were Demeter's thoughts as she happened upon her child and her heart finally broke with the pain she heard in the weak sobs that were all Persephone had left to give. Hurrying toward the tree in the darkened wood, she had the comfort of being sure of step, and dropped to her knees to draw her daughter wordlessly into her embrace, cradling her close to the breasts that had once nourished her and now were a source of maternal comfort as nothing else is.

Persephone's head ached so badly, her eyes, her jaws, her sides… Everything simply _hurt_. She clung to her mother grateful for her silence but she knew that would only last so long and not much longer at that. Without warning her stomach clenched tightly and she wrenched free of the strong, capable arms to vomit over and over upon the ground as her stomach attempted to purge some of the ache out of her. Panting and exhausted with her grief, Persephone hung her head between her supporting arms, thinking of how her head seemed to hurt less now, and how cool the ground was under her askew tunic she had donned. She was also aware that her mother sat on the ground watching, but waiting for what she should do rather than imposing herself. Another wave of grateful feeling went straight through her heart and the quiet camaraderie between mother and daughter was what finally allowed her to smile ruefully at her mother over her shoulder and relent at last as she reached her hand to her. "Mother… My pain has become your pain. I would not have it so, and have much I would like to say. Will you hear me? I try not to complain, but I hurt so… I am lost. Will you hear me?"

Demeter's eyes, already full of tears, spilled over as she crawled the small space to her daughter and the two immortal women – one ancient, one young – helped each other to stand. "My girl, I will hear whatever is in your heart. We have as long as it takes and whatever it is, we will find a way to make it right." Holding tight to the others hand, they made the walk back to their simple home.


	2. Chapter 2

The home the two Earth Goddesses shared was a simple, plastered cottage that owed the larger feeling it gave to high ceilings. It was the only one like it that Persephone knew of; dryads had their trees and the nymphs had their water. She and her mother had their simplistic, light, vine and flower entangled house. She had grown the vines and flowers herself when she was but a child.

Their home was a host to many plants that Persephone beautified their space with, and its softer comforts came from the cloth her mother wove, and from gifts received. Athena, her wise and respected half-sister, had made a gift to Demeter of a small tapestry of the finest talent. In its beautiful, rich inks it depicted a verdant forest alive with many forms. Hephaestus had graced them with lovely furnishings wrought of his own hands which were covered now with the fine fabrics her mother created. There was lovely pottery to eat from and to hold water which Hestia had given them as well as blessing their hearth. These were only a few, but despite the richness of the gifts that came from the Gods and Goddesses their home remained humble mainly because those gifts had been created with Demeter in mind. She was a practical, Earth Goddess and as such what her family gave her, were acceptable to her. Demeter pursued a particular way of life, only given to short visits to the more decadent home on high.

A few things that had been gifted to Persephone were scrolls from the learned Athena who chose to encourage her sisters education whenever she could; Lovely, light hunting tunics from the intriguing, though somewhat androgynous Artemis – articles of clothing that Persephone would don, as she had this day, though certainly not with the intention of hunting; Raw gemstones that had once been gifted by the shadowy Hades, an Uncle who intrigued as a child but that she had not seen in years; Feathery silks with golden embroidery was probably the most useless things that she personally owned and that had been gifted from Aphrodite. Persephone loved those silks more for what they represented, than the wearing of them. It reminded her of her family, tumultuous and horrifying as they could be, and of the other beloved home where they resided. It reminded her of how they lived and made her think of her father and sun-lit days with him. All those gifts were precious as much for the thought behind the giving as anything else. It pleased her to know that they thought of her, and she sought hard to find things to give them or make them. It was not always easy.

So as Persephone and Demeter came home, Persephone reflected on all these things and felt a great love for the shelter of her home, and the reminders of those who cared for her. Her heart eased and she felt an exhaustion that made holding her head up seem a trial. She looked at her mother and smiled wanly.

"My dear girl, I want so to speak of all the things that are hurting your heart and keeping your mind so full, but I think that rest may do you more good than anything else right now. I would not for the world upset you more, and I can see how tired you are. We can speak of this when you have taken rest." Demeter was anxious to know the cause of her daughters anguish but her exhaustion was clear. Persephone's mouth was lined, her forehead pinched, eyes bloodshot; Sleep would do her more good now than anything she decided, but Persephone simply shook her head.

"No Mother. I would speak now and rest afterward. I feel that after all is said that I may sleep a better sleep than I have had for some time. There is so much…" Persephone dropped off her sentence with a helpless gesture of her hand and settled into a favored spot of a small couch that faced her mother's tall chair.

"Only wait then." Demeter answered as she moved swiftly about, kindling the fire higher, pouring cool water for her daughter and moving her chair even nearer so that they would be seated more intimately. With all done, Demeter watched Persephone drink sips that turned to gulps. Settling her cup, Persephone took a deep breath as she looked first at the floor and then at Demeter. Thoughts and courage gathered she began to speak.

"I do not know how to properly fit into my role as a Goddess. The gift you have is useful and necessary, but mine? No one starved before I was born, and no one would if I were not here now. You have a true gift. What can I do? I do not scorn the deep life mystery involved with creating the life I create, but I am not necessary."

Demeter started and reached for Persephone's fingers. "That's not true! You are necessary. You have been my happiness and I love you. You are necessary to _me_." Demeter uttered these words fervently as Persephone gazed at her with love, but slowly shook her head.

"There is something missing from me Mother and I have yet to know what it is. I feel a restlessness that I cannot stop in my own body. I feel lonely, yet fear Gods, and men. I do not fear them as we go to Olympus or as we see the mortal men at festivals, but the idea of what goes on between men and women…" Persephone flushed and looked bashfully at her attentive mother. "I could not imagine for the entire world living with one; I could not imagine leaving you or our home here and yet…"

Demeter closed her eyes and dropping her head down slightly breathed deeply in and then out as she digested what her daughter had said. She had always tried to keep her dear one away from the nonsense at Olympus purely because some of the Gods and Goddesses were so debauched. That was why they had never stayed long. She had kept her away from mortal men to protect her lovely child's innocence and she did not want Persephone to know what agony loving a mortal could be. She inwardly questioned her motives. Had Persephone been so cloistered for her own sake or for the protective mothers? Demeter recognized that it had been both, though she hardly knew what to do with this information. She had suspected that it might be this, though secretly she had hoped that maybe her child wanted, at worst, to go live at Olympus with the bulk of her family. Demeter had been preparing to handle this with persuasive arguments and a few more visits, but this… She had refused to really consider it at all and had pushed it away.

"Mama? Mama?"

Demeter looked up at Persephone who was calling her by the child's name she had favored. The expression in her eyes showed plainly that she did not know how her speech was being received, and she worried she had done the right thing in divulging her struggles. Demeter smiled a tender, tired smile into the younger woman's tired, drawn, though still lovely face.

"It's alright my love. It's alright. I can't say that I have a solution…I wish I could. You are a Goddess, and I have tried to raise you gently so that you would grow to wield your own power well. You do. Some are not so responsible and cause greater suffering than you can guess. I have told you the stories and your empathy is a beautiful thing, but having never known the pain these people have experienced, or that some of the very Gods have suffered, you cannot fully appreciate the folly that our kind can and often do wreak without a second thought. I wanted so much to teach you kindness, a gentle heart, acceptance, and patience… I have done that. You are indeed a credit to me. No mother could ask for more." Persephone took her mother's hand and nestled her face into it tenderly. Demeter smoothed her soft, dark brown curls with the other hand and dropped her head to the side as she surveyed her daughter's peaceful closed eyes. "That said," She paused as Persephone opened her eyes and raised her head, and began again, "That said, I would tell you that I know of no one who would be suitable. I do not say this only as a mother, but out of fact. You are an innocent in many ways, and to spoil that would be a shame. More than I can express. I would not have you choose a mortal, but nor would I choose for you a God. They are… they are not… You could not be happy with such as them though I suspect several will try to convince you that you could be."

Persephone sat back and listened to her mother's speech in sheer astonishment. "I did not say that I want a husband…" she began in measured tones.

"No you did not, and perhaps this loneliness will pass with time. I know that once your spirit was content to be a bride with the Earth energy you command, and perhaps it will be once more. Who can say? For now, your heart aches truly and not just for a mate. For a time, I think we will go to your father if it pleases you. Perhaps a change will soothe you, and you will return renewed, and with a heart intact.

"Yes Mother. I wish to go terribly. Perhaps I may be longing only for all the noise that exists there among my family. Perhaps they will distract me." And with a parting smile that was hardly convincing, though hopeful, Persephone rose and made her way to her own couch and slept soundly and deeply until well into the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

At Olympus once more, Persephone breathed deeply and listened. Not the meditative lull that she was used to, but rather honest to goodness _noise._ It was profuse, all the talking, flirting, bickering, debating… She enjoyed it now, but it wouldn't take long to grow tired of and then her forests and fields would beckon her home.

Her mother had insisted that they leave when she had finally awoken and so preparations were hastily done. She was bathed by the lovely nymphs who had always cared for her, and dressed in a gown her mother had woven though she had embroidered all the maze of leaves and vines herself. She loved looking akin to the Dryads she loved. She felt closer to them more than any other nature creature. Her mother wove her hair into a loose braid and the Dryad whose tree she loved best presented the gentle Goddess a crown of leaves from her own tree, an honor indeed. Choosing some of the more modest ornaments her family had given her, she placed them carefully. She wished to look regal, but natural, and so she did. Other gifts, such as the silks, and gemstones were taken as well so that no one could feel left out of her affections while some presents were worn and others were not.

So the lovely Goddess strolled through a deserted but groomed garden listening to the hub-bub that went on in the main court. Smiling she took her time and let her weakened spirit take balm from the lovely blooms all around her. Her mother was not with her, and she knew she had gone with Zeus into a private chamber to discuss their daughter. She wondered how much her mother would tell him. She knew that Demeter loved him, but thought him to be reprehensible more often than not. Zeus had been unfailingly kind to Persephone over the years and she suspected that most of the reason was that she didn't cause him the same strife he experienced with so many of his other offspring. The same offspring who were shouting, laughing, and cursing in turn even now. She smiled a soft smile and stared down at the grass as she walked.

"Persephone! Dear child!", came a pleasant call and looking up she smiled brightly to see Athena coming toward her. Athena, though robust was lovely and strong in a way that Persephone envied. She wanted Athena's brand of beauty, more than the sort that Aphrodite enjoyed or even Hera.

The silvery eyes of the warrior Goddess took in her little sister and she was pleased. Athena saw the careful embroidery on well crafted fabric that was folded in a style as to tie at both shoulders. She saw the lovely armlet that she had given Persephone some time ago…one of her own that bore an owl. She saw the hair pins that Hera had once gifted the young one; she saw the crown of oak leaves and understood the signifigance. Demeter had raised her well. She was a blessing to them all in her good sense and generosity of spirit. Athena knew Persephone did not wear these unnatural ornaments at home but brought them here to please the givers by wearing them.

As Athena and Persephone met, they embraced tightly, and kissed happy in each other's presence. "My dear, dear little sister! How have we come to be so blessed as to have you here now and without a definite timeline of your returning to your island?"

Persephone smiled a hesitant smile that was not missed. "I think a change of scenery was in order."

"I see. Well, I am pleased to be here to spend it with you. I will be leaving soon for matters that need attending at one of my temples, but hopefully I will find you here when I return and in the meantime, I have suggested to our Lord, mainly for my own selfish reasons, that while we are all here we should have a banquet to celebrate." Athena smiled her wondrous smile as she said the last in a mock conspiratorial whisper.

"But we have banquets all the time. Every meal here is a banquet." Persephone answered as she laughed and linked arms with the larger woman as they strolled together.

"True, my dear, so true, but not like the one I suggested. I wanted everyone to come. There are some family members that we have not seen in some time, and I personally am not averse to getting all of us together."

"Athena, what is it you're doing?" Persephone asked with large, heavily lashed, gray eyes – not silver like her sisters, but like a sky full of clouds- fully engaged on her sisters face.

"In all seriousness, I need to speak to Hades about the details of someone whom he judged. I know him to have judged them personally, and while his judgement concerns me not, the details of this person does. This person may or may not have something to do with a tragedy at one of my temples and I would know for certain, so that I may lay the matter to rest or continue in my hunt. I would not be mistaken in this if I can at all help it. He alone will know of the course I should take next for he can see into their very souls." Athena's voice had gone deadly serious and all playfulness was gone as she explained this bit of business. "I could go to the Underworld, but honestly how much fun will it be to have everyone together after so long a time?" Athena laughed at the very thought of all the possible ensuing familial fights.

"I do not remember Hades well. When last I saw him I was a child. I did bring some gemstones with me that he gave me once. Perhaps Hephaestus would be compelled to make a setting for an Onyx that he brought to me once?"

Athena smiled. "Child Goddess, I feel sure he will not turn you down."

Persephone smiled and leaned against Athena's muscled arm in a gesture of affection. "Perhaps your own troubles will come to an end soon and the suffering at your temple as well.", she reassured.

Athena lay her own fair head on the brown – almost black- head that rested against her, though she had to lean a bit much for comfort in order to do it. She had not failed to notice that her beautiful sister had inadvertently said that she had troubles of her own. She knew however that that confidence had to be given, not taken and so the two women walked together happily in silence.

Zeus and Demeter looked out upon the two sisters at peace in the tranquil garden from a high window where they were not observed. Both parents looked pleased, though Demeter seemed troubled still and Zeus was not. He had taken all confidences in stride, though their third companion had not. Hera had refused to be left out and so joined them insisting that her husband and Demeter had been left alone together one time too many, no matter how delightful the bastard offspring. Demeter's mouth had become a fine line with this speech, though inwardly she admitted as she had done many times over that her one and only affair with Zeus had certainly wronged Hera. She would not nor could not regret it though. Persephone was everything she could ever have asked for.

Zeus, used to Hera's ways only smiled ruefully and so the discussion of two became three. While Zeus has tried to reassure by showing nonchalance, Hera insisted outright that Persephone go straight back to the peaceful island and avoid the pestilence of male anything for her eternity. She had spoken pointedly at her husband as she said this, but he refused to look at her. Demeter felt no better off. Her heart and mind still hung heavy with her own worries.

"We can speak of this again later, but preparations must be completed for a banquet Athena has decided upon at the last moment it seems. I can hardly be against it though…we have not seen Hades here in some time. Athena has her own business to conduct and she is in a hurry to be done with it, so we will have all our family together and she can lay a problem to rest." Zeus took one lingering look at his daughters and smiled at the differences in them even as he was touched by their affection. It was a rare thing in Olympus to see siblings who were tender to each other in this way. He walked out with all three knowing that the great Lord of Olympus would not in the least be bothered with details of a banquet other than to suggest possible dishes. Yes, he might do that.

Demeter glanced at Hera, and then silently left to seek some peace of her own.


	4. Chapter 4

Hephaestus had been honored and worked with amazing speed to create a plain setting for the large onyx that Persephone had come to him with. The homely man had never met judgment in the Earth Goddess's eyes and he was pleased with an opportunity to present the gentle maiden with a rare ornament rather than furniture. She had never asked for such a thing, and though he worked quickly so as to have it finished for their banquet, he gave the genius of his skill over to its creation. Though simple, it was lovely and utterly befitting both the stone and the lady who would wear it. She had told him that the onyx was a past gift from the Lord Hades who would be present tonight and she did not wish her long unseen Uncle to think that she could have forgotten him. Hephaestus wished such thoughtfulness belonged to all Goddesses, more especially his own wife who had by this time completely shown him the farce their marriage was to be. He had long been aware of his wife's shortcomings, yet it still ached. The God wiped his face once in a tired gesture and then called a servant to clean the lovely pendant and deliver it to Persephone. It was done.

Persephone's first sight of Hephaestus's completed effort was the lovely necklace lying on her dressing table waiting for her. The skill involved with this work of art took her breath away. The large onyx lay gleaming in the setting that was perfectly suited to the stone as to seem a natural part of it. Hades would surely be pleased. He would have to know she had not forgotten him. Persephone thought of the mysterious, dark man who seemed to carry cold with him like a cloak he wore and was surprised by the trepidation that sprang up in her stomach. Chiding herself for silliness, Persephone turned her mind away from the barely known relative and thought instead of Athena. The time with her half sister had been time well spent. She adored Athena more than any other of her siblings. Her wisdom, and strength were perennially attractive; and they were characteristics that Persephone herself had often longed for. She acknowledged, not for the first time, that it was necessary for Athena to possess those qualities and she was grateful that she did. Goddess of War aside, her heart beat lighter in her breast because of the sister whose company she'd kept. She smiled and felt blessed.

Donning the gown that she and her mother had made together, Persephone felt anticipation growing for the banquet that would be taking place shortly in the great hall. She admired the dark green fabric- the color of her forest at its heart and smiled to herself for the skillful way that she herself had patiently embroidered leaves and birds over it in black. She touched one small bird gently with a fingertip and contemplated how its darkness made it appear a raven. The cut of this gown was something new to her. It had only one shoulder tie so that one pale shoulder was left exposed as well as the tops of her breasts. she pulled it neatly back clasping it closed with a handsome pin she had borrowed from her mother's treasures. With the black sash under her full breasts the dress was complete. She looked toward the onyx lying in wait for her, but it wasn't time for that yet. No, that would wait until all else was done. It would be the final touch. Persephone took a moment to survey herself in her gown. She wasn't overly vain, but counted the little bit of vanity she had a definite fault even as she enjoyed it. She wanted to look and feel lovely. She wanted to feel confident with herself in front of her family. Her curls were soft, long; her eyes large and expressive; her mouth was small, with thinner lips than she would have liked, but well formed; a body robust with curves befitting an Earth Goddess though not nearly as much as her mother's form. She liked the way that her gown accentuated her fair skin, dark hair and cloudy eyes. It was not like her – not the style, not the colors she had chosen. She had never worn something before that while modest, exuded the sensuality of her body. Smoothing her hands over the carefully woven fabric covering her waist and hips, Persephone smiled, pleased.

Demeter came unobtrusively into Persephone's chamber observing her daughter with a smile. She was young, and undeniably lovely. Persephone's eyes shifted to her mother's reflection behind her and smiled sheepishly, with a blush creeping up her face at being caught in a moment of indulgence. Demeter smiled tenderly and began dressing her daughters' hair with nimble fingers. "Truly daughter, you look lovely though I still insist that your gown with all this darkness is reminiscent of Hecate. You seem strange this way."

Persephone smiled at her mother. "I know but sometimes I think that a little difference may be good, and the green is so dark that no other thread would have been visible.""Lighter shades would have been, even a dark red…"Suggested her mother gently, weaving her fingers back and forth through the soft, tangling locks."Ah yes, but then that would never have matched quite so well." Persephone bantered back, indicating the onyx laying in wait to be worn, and Demeter felt her smile fade the tiniest bit. Banter was good, and she loved the lightness of it. Still she was weary from Persephone's struggling and now, even as her girl seemed to be recovered a bit in the heart of her family, Demeter could feel how raw she was under the surface. She was still in so much pain. She breathed out a soft sigh as she placed Persephone's last hairpins in soundly. "Dear one, I need to go and prepare myself. I wouldn't embarrass you by looking like a hag at your side." Demeter smiled and rose, as her daughter spun to look at her. Smiling Persephone only replied, "You really are the most ridiculous Goddess." Demeter departed to her own apartments to prepare with a full mind even as she smiled at her daughter.

Persephone reached for the gorgeous necklace that waited for her and clasped it about her neck.

Demeter stepped into the great hall, a beauty in her russet and brown gown that flowed and trailed her steps. She wore golden sandals, and her hair was set in elaborate braids that Persephone was not skilled enough to do. Her ornaments consisted of the golden hoops in her ears, and her armlet of wheat sheaves. Demeter was a vision and the daughter standing unseen in the entry behind her felt that she paled in comparison though she was proud to do so. She shocked herself with the thought that she wished someone might look at her in so adoring a fashion as her own sire was looking at her mother. She felt sick inside with sudden loneliness and frustration. Backing silently away before she could be noticed, Persephone went to the one part of Olympus where solace was guaranteed…an antique garden that had fallen hopelessly out of favor with the residents but that she loved deeply. It was the only wild place like it to be found and due to inattention perhaps, it was no longer in its fruiting stage but was rather in a state of beginning decay and fallen leaves.

No one saw her go, though someone did see her enter through the gardens tangle, but hidden in shadow he said nothing. He merely watched and wondered in an offhand way which of his trying family she was that had passed. She had disturbed his solitude whoever she was. Inwardly he growled. When he came here, no one else was ever in this garden. It appealed to him in its rampant growth and sense of impending Autumn. He resented the intrusion, resented being in Olympus where he was inevitably met with a mixture of fear and disgust. Yes there were some who were sensible and kind, but as far as he could see they were far outnumbered. Glowering in the general direction of the trespasser, whom he could no longer see any trace of, Hades made the decision to make his big entrance at the banquet. He was already being disturbed so he might as well jump right on in, the way one would do when preparing to swim in very cold water. He left as quietly as he had come.

So it was that Persephone neither saw nor heard her Uncle in the garden. She found a hidden corner by some long forgotten statue and soothed her hot cheeks with her cool hands. The night air in this garden smelled more like the forest of home though not exactly; it was only the smallest fraction of the forest she knew, but it was enough. Persephone willed her mind blank and focused only on her breath for several quiet moments. It took only moments to regain her composure and with the calm of even breaths she gathered herself and her courage. Leaving her haven she walked with a will toward the banquet hall already feeling at peace within herself. She had only managed to pass from the entrance when Demeter met her, and smiled, offering her hand. "I've been looking for you. Are you alright?" Concern marred her forehead as she smiled and Persephone felt a nagging guilt in her stomach.

"Perfectly. You are beautiful Mother." Persephone squeezed her tight in her arms, letting the love she had for her mother envelope them for a moment. The Earth Goddesses entered the great hall together smiling tenderly on one another, and caused many an inadvertent smile, and just as many unfortunate lascivious thoughts. Demeter sat next to her daughter and admired her radiance while she continued to be needled a tiny by her daughter's choice in raiment. She really was a vision in her green and black gown, and the Onyx necklace was truly the only ornament she needed wear. Anything more would have been too much. Demeter couldn't help the thought that it seemed to mean something, but pushed it out of her mind.

And thus commenced something of a usual banquet though it remained more dignified than most, purely because of its very unusual, dark guest sitting near Zeus. Overall Lord Hades commanded respect for his fairness just as he also inspired alienation. Demeter loved his ability to keep clear of the familial scandals as she had chosen to do, and she knew her brother to be a good man. She was one of the few that were completely happy to see this particular sibling of hers. She smiled at Hades often and he returned the gesture with a gentle nod. Zeus talked to him in a low voice of various pieces of business, but none that seemed to particularly concern the quiet, aloof God. He merely sat relaxed into his chair, cup in hand appearing to look at nothing in particular. He seemed, if anything, annoyed by all this. Aphrodite had scooted her body as far from him as she could get; Hades has scorned her attempts at seducing him and she had not yet forgotten. He respected Hephaestus. He did not respect Hephaestus's wife. He found her utterly repulsive and wished that more might feel as he did. Aphrodite's display of shunning him, made him smile inwardly with amusement.

Persephone could not eat. The food was glorious, but for the first time in her life, she felt far too self conscious to try to eat, and furthermore she was disturbed. She maintained conversation with those around her, particularly Athena. She wanted to look at her Uncle Hades, to just watch him, but mercifully Athena was seated to her left and that kept her eyes turned away from him and in another direction all together. He was so...beautiful. Something forbidding and cold clung to him; it was repellent, yet Persephone found her eyes trying to stray over to him again and again. He was strongly built, tall, lean, but pale…so pale. His eyes were fierce and intelligent…sharp. He possessed a mouth that while generous was severe even with the softening effects of a well ordered mustache and short beard. His hair was a mane of wavy dark hair that reached just past his shoulder blades and was parted neatly down the center. His clothes were dark, and he did not dress like the other Gods, but wore breeches, and a tunic under a heavy black cloak. She felt uncomfortable and though he never seemed to look at her she could have sworn Hades was scrutinizing her. She found herself unable to relax her body or to focus on the conversation. Everything was a droning of noise and she felt sure she would be sick. Finally unable to withstand it, Persephone abruptly excused herself, gave a brief reassurance to her mother and all but fled the hall.

Tearing into a run as soon as she was free from sight, she raced into her own apartment and began to yank the pin at her shoulder free. It fell forward over a heavy breast as she fought with the sash at her waist. At last the garment dropped into a pool of green on the floor and without even taking the time to pick it up, she wrested through her garments till she found the plain white shift she wanted. Hastily tying it at her shoulders, and tying the sash high under her breasts, she set off for the forgotten garden. She needed a place of wild essence now to meditate and open her energies that she might align them. Persephone felt a wildness inside of her that propelled her forward and then… she was there. Tearing at the laces on her sandels, she knelt barefooted on the welcoming garden floor littered with twigs and dead leaves. Laying her palms on the ground she sought to calm her panic, to breathe in the same rhythms as the growing things around her. She did not know how long she did this or that her mother had looked in on her, but left her to find her peace before they spoke of this. She did not know that after she had felt her energy begin to smooth itself out, a shadowy visitor returned in silence to his favorite garden of Olympus to watch her curiously. He was closer this time and simply sat on a fallen tree and watched in fascination. Her aura was a lovely pulsating green and the living things here responded to her communion with them by twisting upward in new growth; by developing buds. The growth was a sound in the air, and she – Demeter's daughter, was certainly an experience. He had sensed her loss of control at the table, and had seen her covert looks and then her refusal to look at him at all preceding it. He was not surprised that he disturbed her so. He had grown used to that, and only expected her to be speechless and run whenever she did finally open her eyes to him. Still, it pained him a little that this renowned gentle goddess would find him so repellent.

Hades settled himself deeper and gazed at the stars above them. Lost in thought of the lovely little Goddess he was about to scare the hell out of he was fittingly brought back by a gasp of shock. He snapped his head toward the girl on the ground, and sucked in a breath. She really was a beauty. Across the table that had been noticeable enough though she had been trying to hide her face from him. Here she could not and was not. Her grey eyes held him in surprised contemplation, and she said nothing.

"Well?" The Lord of the Underworld enquired in a slightly mocking tone.

"My Lord." Persephone replied, and while she did not rise, she gracefully bowed her head in respect to him.

With a half smile, Hades lowered his head to her in return. "That's a lovely stone you're wearing." He eyed the fine metal work around the stone and had no need to ask who had created it. The onyx itself was striking on the fair skin that met with snowy fabric.

Persephone started in surprise and instinctively grasped the onyx lightly. "It's one that you gave me once, and I wanted to wear it to show you that I had not forgotten you after all these years. I had not forgotten your kindness in thinking of me." She answered calmly even though she felt trapped here with him. He really was beautiful, though she could not help the feeling that she was facing a venomous snake. His dark eyes seemed never to blink as he intently took her in. His slight movements were deceptively languid. She wondered if he'd try to catch her if she ran. Persephone had the feeling that he didn't _try_ to do anything, but rather simply did them.

"Indeed." ,came the soft, thoughtful response. "You wore it to please me?"

Persephone found the question insinuating and felt dislike for it, but the answer could only be yes. She affirmed the question with a slow nod, not realizing that she was watching him in precisely the same way that he watched her.

"Hmm." Hades lowered his gaze and then stood. He walked to Persephone and reached a hand down to her. She looked into his face searching it seemed for something, and apparently satisfied with what she had seen she carefully laid her hand in his. She was pulled to her feet and both of them were able to enjoy the discomfort of each other's nearness without knowing what to do. Persephone merely stood close to him in the starlit, forgotten garden and inhaled the scent of him. She couldn't have said what possessed her but she wanted to breathe in whatever aura he carried with him. It was so unlike any other she had ever known, but of course the Underworld was unknown to her. Whatever it was, it was cold and menacing enough to make her grit her teeth. His nearness compelled her even closer though she fought, and then made the foolish decision to look from his chest into his face.

He was thoughtful. She could see him surveying her, taking her measure and not knowing whether he liked his assessments or not. All was carefully hidden in the darkness of his eyes that had appeared to be perhaps midnight blue at the banquet, but now were only black. Persephone found her breath speeding up, and becoming increasingly shallow. She jumped when he finally spoke again with deep, rich tones.

"Why did you leave the great hall in such a hurry if it wasn't because you fear me? You don't seem afraid of me at present, so I have trouble believing that you were in fear of me then."

"Why would you assume I fear you Lord Hades? Perhaps it had nothing to do with you.", answered Persephone carefully in a low, flowing voice.

A small smile tugged at one side of dark Gods mouth as he looked directly into misty grey eyes. "You were watching me through small glances before you chose to look no longer. You hid in your sisters company for a time. Then came your swift departure…"

Persephone's face grew hot as indignation flared making her chest tight. "Lord Hades, it would seem that you have something of an ego to assume that my conversation with Athena or my departure would have anything to do with you." She replied lightly though evenly.

"So it didn't have anything to do with me?"

"No."

"What did it have to do with?"

"That is none of your concern but know that I am not afraid of you."

"Well little Goddess I think you are a little afraid and _believe me_, I am more of a threat to you here than I was in a room full of our family."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Uncle, are you threatening me?" Persephone's heart was pounding so loudly in her chest she knew the dark God before her must be able to hear. She was pleased that her voice was strong but he was so close – too close. She felt as though the rich garden air was being strangled from her lungs, and while she struggled to remain in command he only watched with those shuttered eyes.

"It was not a threat, _niece_". Hades softly replied with an exaggerated sneer of the familial title. "I was stating what I saw and what I saw were stolen glances before you turned away from me. You sat there tensely missing every other word that Athena was speaking to you before running away. You can see how I might misconstrue that as definite aversion."

Persephone continued to stare into the entrancing face above her wishing he would move away from her so that she could think. She felt like she was being baited. Her feet were so firmly rooted to the ground that she would have sworn great weights had been tied to them. Hesitantly she answered, "Yes…I can see how you could have thought so, but I am not afraid of you. It was not because of you that I left the company. I realize now that it was in poor taste for me to have done so…you are, of course, the guest of honor this evening." Persephone mentally applauded herself for having gotten out so much coherent, though tentative thought. She silently begged for him to move away from her. He startled her by shifting his gaze briefly to her lips before returning to her eyes. A small smile curved his mouth.

"Persephone, you are a guest of honor. I am called upon when I am needed for something. It is one of your rare homecomings as I understand." Hades noted the quick intake of breath when he used her name. He just couldn't grasp the situation. She wasn't afraid of him. That much was true. It was something else…He was repellent to her in some way, but at the same time he seemed to be attractive to her. Hades couldn't make sense of it. She couldn't really be drawn to him could she? He knew he was standing far too close to her, yet the tempting little goddess did not move. She was simply standing there watching him, measuring him. If it were some trollop like Aphrodite this would be one thing, but this...this was a goddess renowned for her generosity towards others feelings, integrity, and chastity. Demeter had raised her well. He momentarily wondered what Demeter would think if she walked in upon the picture he knew they were making together. They were too near together to look anything but _interested_ in each other. How did Persephone not see the impropriety in this? She was supposed to be of the ilk that would care about that sort of thing. Perhaps, he thought, she was intrigued with the God of Death after hearing who knew what about him; mere curiosity then. Persephone still hadn't responded to what he had said.

"Little Goddess, I think you had better go back to your rooms. It grows late and I believe you need rest. I think it is quite possible that you are not yourself just now." Hades watched her carefully nod, though she still made no move away from him. Her lips parted as though she might speak, but no sound came out. Hades longed to test her. Would she finally move were he to lower his face to hers, or embrace her? Would he shock her? He was most certainly close enough. It could be fun to startle her and, it had admittedly been awhile since he'd had a woman. There were any number of mortal women at his temples begging for him though he made less of a habit of bedding them than his family. Still, to his way of thinking it was far less complicated than fucking Goddesses who had immortality on their side. Still, as he looked at the tempting, statue of a woman before him he found himself considering just that if only for a moment. She was so naïve. He could think of no other Goddess who would be with a God in a secluded spot, so near they could feel each other breath, without intending it as a tryst. The thought made him inadvertently smile though he was brought up short by a gasp. Looking into startled grey eyes, Hades finally saw some dawning in her eyes of where she was.

Persephone stepped back hastily, stumbling the tiniest bit nervously fingering the onyx. "My Lord, I believe that you are absolutely correct. If you will excuse me, I should go to my mother."

"Yes little Goddess _you should_." Hades gave a mocking bow, though he never took his eyes from her. With a last look at him as a bird might give a predator, she practically broke into a run out of the desolate garden and toward her own apartments. Hades simply watched as the smirk he'd worn faded from lips and she disappeared through the tangle. In her haste she had forgotten her sandals. It made him thoughtful. Fear or lust? Maybe a mixture though he really had a difficult time with the idea of lust. Fear was all he really knew even though it seemed all wrong. What woman had ever really looked at him with longing that wasn't in equal share terror? He certainly couldn't remember and usually never gave it a second thought. The beloved little Goddess wasn't really scared of him, and yet… He was at a loss. It both amused and aggravated him. It had to be curiosity to see the reclusive God of such infamy.

While the dark God remained bemused in a forgotten garden, Persephone was in her apartments, her back to the door, feeling particularly unsafe; from what she couldn't have said. She tried to still her pounding heart but the traitorous thing seemed to be determined to make its self explode. What _had _just happened? She felt like a child, helpless and it angered her. That was new. She could scarcely recall the last time anger had bloomed in her. She just felt somehow that Hades was having fun at her expense, and yet that he wasn't entirely. He was an enigma.

She felt her mother near and wanted desperately to speak to her but what could she say? What did she even feel? He'd done nothing improper and had even taken her well being into account. Hadn't he? Or was he making fun? The expression of his face…She fingered the onyx thoughtfully. Catching herself, she finally moved away and unclasped the lovely necklace. Somehow it seemed to be a part of Hades and removing it provided some relief. Persephone recalled those guarded eyes so clearly, the mocking mouth, and the pure masculinity of his presence. His energy was so strange, so very at odds with her own though she could feel some similarities. She chided herself for not having any more control so that she could have explored that further. Instead she had acted like just what she was and she could only guess what her Uncle must think of her. Persephone let out an audible groan.

"Daughter?"Demeter stood at her daughters elbow taking in her flushed face, and thoughtful eyes as she started in surprise. The small guttural sound she'd heard from Persephone was peculiar and troubling.

"Mother… I didn't even hear you. I'm sorry." Persephone looked perplexed, an uncommon expression.

"I had looked in on you dearest, in the garden after you left the banquet so hastily. Are you alright my love?" Demeter looked steadily and gently into the face she loved best.

"The garden? Yes…I – I was just startled a little. Lord Hades came to seek respite inside the garden as well, and…" Persephone broke off unsure of how to finish that sentence.

"And what?" Demeter asked with a growing sense of dread as she gripped her daughters shoulders to square them.

"Nothing improper Mother." Persephone assured with wide eyes and perfect innocence and still Demeter could see the effect their meeting had had. Persephone felt the need to tell her it hadn't been intimate. She had never done that before. "He did nothing untoward. He is so…so very much to take in." She finally finished awkwardly.

"Yes I suppose he is." Her mother responded gently. Demeter enfolded her daughter into her arms, letting her love flow over her while she considered what her child had said and also what she had left unsaid. She did not doubt that Persephone was telling her the truth. She could recognize the signs of fascination though, and she believed she might be seeing them in her daughter now. That didn't bode well. Demeter thought of her own liking for Hades, yet she couldn't begin to entertain him with all of his death as a companion for her child. He was so much older as well…ancient. Hades also carried a firm dislike for immortal entanglements, and had never taken a mortal lover for more than a few couplings. These things should have comforted Demeter but they did not. She had never wanted her daughter paired with a God of Olympus and it had never occurred to her to include Hades so far removed as he was. If Persephone felt stirrings for him as her fevered skin and confused expression implied she did, then it scarcely mattered about Hades and all the reasons he wouldn't want her. What mattered was her child's heart being broken over want of a God she could never have.


End file.
